


nothing to you

by baekjiheon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bandae55, Broken Promises, Cheating, M/M, im sorry guys i tag really annoying, this was fun to write even though all of us had writer's block, whip keeping it inside the 2k word limit by 4 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjiheon/pseuds/baekjiheon
Summary: Picking up the fallen mug, Daniel observes the new crack. It runs through the word “Forever” printed on the hand painted ceramic, and he smiles as bitterly as the dark coffee staining the floor at this. He should have known from the first lie that it would be a different kind of forever. A forever of sweet lies and “Baby, I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again”s, not of the love Daniel so desperately entrusted Seongwoo with.





	nothing to you

**Author's Note:**

> Authors:  
> Amalina- Beginning  
> Ellaw- Buildup  
> Kath- Climax  
> Aria- End

“You can do this,” Daniel says to himself quietly as he walks closer and closer to the restaurant. He stops halfway to check his reflection in the glass of a nearby shop. He hides his heartbreak well, considering how fresh the painful memory is inside his mind. He shakes his head to clear the negative thoughts away. “You need to be at your best for this,” he tells himself. He reaches the door of the restaurant, but cannot immediately bring himself to push the door open.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” he mutters, looking around to see if there’s any immediate exits. He takes a swift glance into the restaurant, only to find a man dressed in a black shirt scrolling through his phone, sitting at a couple table. Despite his attempts to ignore it, his heart flutters at the sight. He finds the courage deep inside his heart, and pushes the door open.

He weaves through the complicated arrangement of tables, his heart beating faster with every step closer to the man. The restaurant’s loud atmosphere can barely be noticed, as all his attention is on one person. He reaches the man, expecting to be greeted respectfully. That was the least that he was owed. But the man ignores him, typing a text to another person. Daniel clears his throat awkwardly, to attract the piercing gaze of the man he loves.

“Hey, Daniel,” Seongwoo’s formal tone surprises him, devoid of all the love and affection Daniel had grown used to. 

 

“It’s nice to see you too, Seongwoo,” Daniel replies, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He sits down quietly, unsure of what to say. 

 

“You should order, I’ve already ordered my meal,” Seongwoo says, putting his phone down as he looks at Daniel with a passive gaze.

“Ohh… okay,” Daniel says, taking the menu from Seongwoo’s side of the table. The words all blur together in his eyes, unable to differentiate the different meals. His eyes finally land on a meal ‘spaghetti carbonara’. His mind travels to previous memories, when they made the meal together for date night. The thought of their past causes him to wince, as he knows it has no place in their present.

Daniel quickly tells his order to the waitress. “And for your drink, sir?” she replies. 

 

“Red wine, thank you” he says without a second thought. God knew that he needed it tonight. The waitress goes off, leaving the duo by themselves. “So, what have you been up to, today?” Daniel tries to start the conversation. 

 

“Nothing much, it’s just been a crazy day at work. Wrote some song lyrics, too,” Seongwoo replies.

“Ooo, could I see them?” Daniel asks, his heart happy at the idea of doing something together again. 

 

“Umm, it’s not ready yet for anybody to see,” Seongwoo scratches the back of his neck while looking at the ground. Daniel’s heart falls once more. The loaded silence is deafening for Daniel.

“Say,” Daniel tried to clear the awkward aura between the two. “I heard that there’s a newly built café nearby. Do you want to visit that place someday?” Daniel looks at Seongwoo with hope. 

 

His heart sunk when he saw Seongwoo looking at his phone, replying to another person’s message. “Oh, sorry,” Seongwoo finally said, “what did you say?” 

 

Knowing for sure that Seongwoo isn’t interested in him, Daniel sadly replied, “Oh, it’s nothing.” Thousands of thoughts appeared in Daniel’s head, questioning his own relationship. “ _ Am I just ‘anybody’ to you? Is that all I have become to you? _ ” his mind screams at the man he loves.

Daniel thought about their first date together. Seongwoo was so talkative, funny, and also protective. He starts to reminisce his good times with him, but suddenly the image of Seongwoo cheating on him appears. His heart broke; he doesn’t even know what he did wrong, and why Seongwoo did that to him. For all he know, Seongwoo was a nice and funny guy, and that’s what made him fall in love for him so hard, to the point of forgiving someone who clearly doesn’t love him back.

He looked at Seongwoo once again, hoping that he will smile, or at least talk to him like how he did on their first date. But Seongwoo focuses on his phone, sometimes smiling and laughs at his phone. Perhaps, he really is not interested in him anymore, Daniel thought. But then, even though that kind of thought keeps on appearing in his head, he can’t stop loving Seongwoo, and keeps on hoping that he will come back to him one day. After waiting for some time, the waitress came to their table, bringing his orders. After thanking the waitress, he and Seongwoo eats their own meal in an awkward aura.

“Thanks for today,” Daniel said, trying to keep the conversation going despite the silent atmosphere between the two. Daniel hopes that Seongwoo will at least talk to him and not focusing on his phone anymore, now that they’re both walking in the dark. But after waiting for a moment, Daniel doesn’t hear a thing aside from single monotonous hum.

 

Looking at the dark street, Daniel’s heart feels cold, especially after a day of being ignored by Seongwoo. Suddenly, a couple crossed the street and memories of their first date came back to Daniel’s head. Feeling bitter, Daniel kept his mouth shut and kept his pace. His mind is raging, for he doesn’t know whether he should keep the conversation going or not, knowing that Seongwoo wouldn’t care anyway. “Turns out, it isn’t easy to love someone,” Daniel whispers to himself.

 

Arriving at his front gate, Daniel and Seongwoo stop together. “Thanks for walking me home,” Daniel said, saying goodbye to his date. Seongwoo just nods, and turns around to walk away. Even though he expects that behavior, Daniel is still hurt and says involuntarily, “Seongwoo, wait.” Seongwoo turns his head, and Daniel suddenly realized what he just did. Not knowing what to say, he said, “Do you want to come in for some coffee?”

 

Turning his head awkwardly and scratching his head, Seongwoo shifts around instead of answering Daniel’s question. “I, uhm-”

 

Hurriedly, Daniel shoots back, “Ah, what was I thinking, coffee this late at night? You should be heading back now, I’m sorry, I-”

 

“I’ll stay.” Daniel’s head whips up from staring at the ground to meet his supposed lover’s deep eyes. There is not even a faint trace of a smile on Seongwoo’s face, and his eyes are devoid of emotion save for one that Daniel cannot read. He curses himself for being too obviously eager, too easy, a trait that he knows mired him in this predicament. 

 

As they make their way to Daniel’s dimly lit kitchen, the atmosphere mirrors the one in the restaurant.  Just as it was so normal and routine as Seongwoo settles down in his usual chair on the kitchen table, and Daniel moves to pour the coffee from the pot, it was so painful and suffocating as they put on fronts and move through motions that used to be natural now like robots. 

_ Did you change or not? _

_ You’re acting a bit awkward. _

 

Distracted by the thoughts racing through his head, Daniel doesn’t notice the coffee level rising close to the brim and spilling over. Dropping the mug in shock as the scalding liquid comes into contact with his hand, the resonating crash is jarring through the quiet room. Yet with all the commotion he caused, Daniel still finds Seongwoo scrolling through his phone, laughing quietly at his screen, not even sparing a glance or an “Are you okay?” to Daniel. 

 

_ From some point, there was a crack, _

_ Then we broke apart. _

 

Picking up the fallen mug, Daniel observes the new crack. It runs through the word “ _ Forever _ ” printed on the hand painted ceramic, and he smiles as bitterly as the dark coffee staining the floor at this. He should have known from the first lie that it would be a different kind of forever. A forever of sweet lies and “ _ Baby, I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again _ ”s, not of the love Daniel so desperately entrusted Seongwoo with. 

 

Overcome with emotion and rage at this revelation, Daniel suddenly feels cold as ice. On the other side of the kitchen, Seongwoo’s indifference and obliviousness at his surroundings only rubs salt in the wound.  _ Probably texting his new fling _ , Daniel mutters drily. Unable to control his rage further, Daniel suddenly smashes the mug onto the ground.

 

Startled out of his daze, eyes flitting from the smashed mug and Daniel’s face with a newfound shock, Seongwoo does not say a word but only gapes. Daniel slams his hands down on the table, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“It’s really that hard to even look at me, huh? And when you do, I know that you’re only looking at me with pity. You’re really content with living like this? It’s just so easy for you, breaking up, coming back, and doing it all over again? Do you know how much it  _ hurts _ ?”

 

_ (Just tell me you wanna go) _

_ You had no tears at all. _

 

Seongwoo bolts up from his seat, rushing to attempt to comfort his boyfriend, yet was only met by a harsh push away. “Just go. Don’t come back again, I’m tired of this.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I-”

 

“ _ Leave! _ ” Daniel could barely make out the form of his (now ex) lover slowly backing away before stumbling out into the cold night air. Sobs rack his body as the slam of the door resonate through his house. Sitting on the cold kitchen floor, with the broken pieces of his heart and the ceramic mug strewn about him, he had never felt more despaired and alone.

 

_ Leaving me is so easy for you, _

_ Because it’s nothing to you. _

 

For the rest of that night, not a single text from Seongwoo has been sent. Hours has past yet Daniel’s tears are still falling uncontrollably. It’s been a long long time since he had cried this much, all the unwanted emotions built up inside him unknowingly and finally collapsed. He was too scared to confront Seongwoo, yet too afraid to let go of him. He wouldn’t understand why Seongwoo, whom he was- and still is- madly in love with, could let go of the relationship so easily. He’s angry at the fact that Seongwoo could, but he couldn’t.

 

He takes some deep breaths, again and again until his sobs become less noticeable. He rubs his eyes to recover his vision as he attempts to pick up the broken pieces of the mug. A sharp piece pierce through his finger due to his exhaustion and sadness, which made him even more clumsy and careless than usual. Blood ooze out of his fingertip, he hurriedly drops the piece and stops the blood from flowing. 

 

He sighs and stares at the ground, looking at the mug gives him many flashbacks of the time when they were together, when they told each other ‘I love you’, when they promised each other that it was forever or nothing. He wouldn’t say that he hates Seongwoo, but he hates loving him, because it hurts.

 

A lot.

 

Daniel covers his wound with a bandage before digging out a dusty wooden box from the cupboard. As he opens the box, a small polaroid falls out. He picks it up from the ground, only to realise that it was a selfie of the two young boys from only a few weeks ago, where he planned to collect photos of them together for him as a birthday present. He squeezes out a smile unexpectedly before collecting all the pieces once again and placing them in the box along with the polaroid.

 

Regaining a genuine smile on his face, he then takes out his phone and types swiftly with his slender fingers on the messenger app.

  
“Thank you for being a part of my life,  _ let’s break up _ .”


End file.
